Each year, billions of dollars are lost worldwide to payment card fraud. Commonly; card data (e.g., credit/debit card account number, expiry date, etc.) are copied by fraudsters to create counterfeit cards that are used to conduct fraudulent transactions. For example, card data stored on a card's magnetic stripe may be copied when an unwitting user swipes the card in a compromised merchant point-of-sale (POS) terminal. Further, the proliferation of Internet use and e-commerce has created new opportunities for card data to fall into unscrupulous hands.
Some technological advances have been made in recent years to combat counterfeiting of payment cards. For example, card issuers have introduced so-called “smart cards” that rely on embedded integrated circuits or microchips (hereinafter referred to as “smart chips” or “chips”) to provide certain security features. For example, smart cards may be configured to require user authentication (e.g., by entry of a secret numerical code) at the time of each transaction. Further, smart cards may be configured to communicate card data to merchant POS terminals in encrypted form to prevent that data from being copied. However, sophisticated fraudsters have discovered ways to replicate smart cards while circumventing the requirement for user authentication.
In recent years, counterfeiting of subscriber identity module (SIM) cards for mobile telephony devices has also emerged as a serious problem. Counterfeit SIM cards have been used by fraudsters to gain fraudulent access to mobile networks, and have also been used by criminals to commit crimes under fake or assumed identities. Conventional SIM cards include a number of security features to prevent counterfeiting. For example, conventional SIM cards include integrated circuits (chips) that store a secret key used to authenticate the SIM card to a mobile network. However, as is the case with smart cards, sophisticated fraudsters have discovered ways to replicate conventional SIM cards while circumventing their security features.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved protection against counterfeiting.